


Breathe

by orphan_account



Series: Huntbastian Ficlets [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst?, Anxiety, M/M, and hunter is a little insecure, sebastian has bad anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From anyone else, cruel and vindictive words wouldn't have hurt him. Sebastian probably would have thrown them right back with twice the malice. But when those hateful words come from his boyfriend? It hurts so much more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

"Answer your phone, dammit!" Hunter mutters to himself, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. "Where the hell is he?"

He and Sebastian are supposed to be celebrating their one month anniversary, but the other boy is nowhere to be found. Hunter’s starting to get frustrated. He’s been sitting in a booth at BreadstiX for almost an hour, and the waitress is seriously starting to freak him out (because believe or not, Hunter isn’t into come ons from sixty-something year old ladies).

Hunter dials Sebastian’s number for the forth time in the past five minutes, tapping his foot impatiently.

"If I’m not answering, it’s probably because I don’t want to talk to you. Leave your name and number, and maybe I’ll get back to you. It just depends on how I’m feeling. Ciao."

"You’ve got to be kidding me," Hunter groans. "I’m out."

He shoves his phone back into his pocket, shrugs on his jacket, and leaves. He should have known that dating Sebastian was too good to be true. The Warblers had warned him about Sebastian and how he just didn’t do relationships - and Hunter hadn’t listened. 

"-should’ve known that this was going to happen," Hunter murmurs to himself. "But he’s just so pretty; I couldn’t help myself, damn him!"

He stops in mid-step, “What the hell am I doing? Only crazy people talk to themselves - and I’m not crazy…….right? Right - wait, I just did it again!”

Hunter lets out a frustrated growl, running a hand through his hair. He’s completely unaware of the strange looks he receives from nearby bystanders, and it’s probably a good thing that he doesn’t. 

"Hunter?" the hysterical Warbler looks up at the sound of his name. "What are you doing? You’re making people uncomfortable."

Hunter stares wide-eyed at his boyfriend - who had finally decides to grace him with his presence - before dragging him out of the restaurant. “What was all that ab-” Sebastian falters, apparently noticing Hunter’s stony expression for the first time. 

"Where were you?" he demands, crossing his arms angrily. "I’ve been trying to call you for an hour!"

"My phone died. My charger’s in your car, remember?"

"A likely excuse," Hunter sneers, too lost in his accusations to listen to reason - or Sebastian. "Does our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does. Hunter, you’re making a big deal out of nothing," Sebastian doesn’t realize his mistake until it’s too late, flinching as his boyfriend’s gaze hardens. 

"Oh, so our one month anniversary is nothing now?"

"I-I didn’t mean it like that," the taller Warbler’s voice is starting to tremble, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. "Ju-Just give me a chance to explain."

"I should’ve known that this was too good to be true," Hunter gives a bitter laugh. "They warned me about you, you know. They said that you were nothing but trouble - and it turns out that they were right."

His words shouldn’t have hurt Sebastian as much as they did, but it’s Hunter - his sweet, kind-hearted, understanding boyfriend. It hurts much more hearing those hateful words coming from him than a stranger. Something inside him snaps, and suddenly, Sebastian’s having a full-fledged panic attack. 

"I’m sorry!" he whimpers. "I didn’t mean to! I was running late, and there was so much traffic, and…..and - please don’t be mad at me!"

Sebastian burst into tears, his breath hitching as he begins to hyperventilate. Hunter’s at his side in an instant, pulling the older boy into his embrace as he tries to get him to calm down.

"Sebastian, sweetheart?" Hunter says gently, his anger forgotten. "I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Sebastian nods shakily, lungs burning as he gasps for air. Hunter rubs the small of the taller boy’s back, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings as he does. It takes a while, but Sebastian’s sobs eventually subsides and he can breathe properly again. He buries his face into the crook of Hunter’s neck, hiccuping softly.

"I am so sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have said what I did; it was totally uncalled for. When you didn’t answer your phone, I automatically assumed the worst," Hunter murmurs into Sebastian’s hair.

"Yeah, you are," he manages a watery smile. 

I guess I’m just scared.”

"About what?"

"I don’t know. That you might find someone better than me, maybe?" 

"Hunter, that’ll never happen."

"You don’t know that."

"But it won’t," Sebastian presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s jawline, "because I love you."

Hunter smiles, “I love you too.”

"Damn straight you do. Who wouldn’t? I’m one hell of a sexy beast."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt - ”I have a prompt! How about Sebastian freaking out when Hunter raises his voice at him and goes into some kind of panic attack and hunter comes to the rescueeee! :)”


End file.
